nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
King Bulblin
King Bulblin is a mini-boss and tertiary antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and commonly rides on his Bulbo. He is one of Ganondorf's minions and the leader of the Bulblins. He also makes various appearances in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series where he can be seen occasionally running on his own Bulbo across the Bridge of Eldin. He also uses a Bomb to blow up the center of the bridge. The mess becomes fixed up after a while. If he is hit enough, he does not send out bombs to destroy the center of the bridge. He also notably appears in the Hyrule Warriors series where hhe makes various appearances. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess King Bulblin first appears after his goons subdue Ilia, Link, and Colin, and calls for reinforcements and attacks Ordon Village, kidnapping Beth, Malo, and Talo, along with Ilia and Colin. He later attacks Kakariko Village, and nearly captures Beth, but due to Colin's intervention, he kidnaps the latter instead. Link arrives and chases after him, leading to a showdown in Hyrule Field. After chasing King Bulblin around the field and destroying his armor, he and Link do battle on the Bridge of Eldin. Link ultimately knocks King Bulblin off his mount, Lord Bullbo, and into the abyss. However, the Bulblin leader survives the fall, though one of his horns is broken. Link is forced to battle him again on the Great Bridge of Hylia, this time, King Bulblin wears shields on his arms to prevent Link from knocking him off his mount with sword strikes. Link manages to defeat King Bulblin by firing arrows at him, dazing him, and causing him to fall into the lake when Lord Bullbo accidentally rams the side of the bridge, breaking his other horn in the process. After going to the Gerudo Desert in search of the Mirror of Twilight, Link stumbles upon a Bulblin encampment, eventually encountering an axe-wielding King Bulblin in the center of the camp. King Bulblin uses the axe to protect himself from frontal attacks, but Link exploits this, and attacks him from behind. After being beaten again, King Bulblin limps out of the camp, and sets the place on fire. Link manages to escape using a Bullbo that King Bulblin knocked over at the start of the battle. King Bulblin doesn't appear again until the final dungeon, Hyrule Castle, where he reveals that he can talk: "I have come to play!" Wielding the same axe he used in their previous encounter, King Bulblin is beaten yet again. Seeing that Link is quite a powerful opponent, King Bulblin admits defeat, surrenders a key, and bids farewell to Link "I follow the strongest side! That is all I have ever known.", before riding off on Lord Bullbo. During the credits, a reformed King Bulblin is seen riding through Hyrule Field accompanied by his brethen. ''Hyrule Warriors series In Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, the captains of the Bulblin army ressemble King Bulblin. King Bulblin himself appears as an enemy in the Twilight Map of Adventure Mode. He is bigger than regular Bulblin captains and speaks during battle. He is power up making him way more resistant and powerful than the other Bulblin but if his lackeys are defeated before him he will lose this power up. If his health is depleted to two-thirds while he is still powered-up, he will acknowledge the Warrior's strength and join their army. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' King Bulblin appears on the Bridge of Eldin stage, where he comes racing across the stage, sometimes blowing up a part of the bridge with a bomb. Players will know when he's coming when he blows his horn and the stage starts shaking. He is also featured as a Sticker that will raise the power of leg based attacks by 19 if equiped and as a Trophy. Trophy Description King Bulblin is the boss of the creatures who kidnapped Ilia, Colin, and the rest of Ordon Village's children. Characterized by his appearance atop a boarlike beast named Lord Bullbo, he encounters Link time and time again. When he loses in his final battle, he pays subtle respect to Link when he says, "I follow the strongest side!" ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U King Bulblin returns as a stage hazard on the Bridge of Eldin. He works the same as he did in Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' King Bulbin returns once again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a stage hazards on the Eldin Bridge stage. He is also a Novice attack type Primary Spirit with one open slot and no particular effects. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Blins